United
by Mousepool221
Summary: Long ago, before even Skyclan, a clan disappeared from the forest. These cats traveled far, to an amazing place full of opprotunity. They formed 3 new clans. Hiddenclan, Cavernclan, and Iceclan, now they must return. This is their story rating may change


Allegiances:

Hiddenclan:

Leader: Runningstar- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and clear blue eyes

Deputy: Talonstrike- brown tabby tom with forest-green eyes

Medicine cat: Brooksong- light brown tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and paws, pale green eyes

App: Wailingpaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

1. Thornstep- golden tom with white paws and amber eyes

2. Hawkshadow- black tom with yellow eyes

3. Morningbreeze- silver she-cat with green eyes

4. Hailclaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes

5. Birdrain- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

6. Tangledheart- black tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw

7. Ivydawn: tan she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes

8. Nightscreech- black tom with gray paws and ears, yellow eyes

9. Bluefire- blue-gray shecat with ginger paws and yellow eyes

Queens:

1. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (pregnant with Tangledheart's kits)

2. Dewsong- white she-cat with black paws and blue eyes (Nursing Hawkshadow's kits: Cedarkit(light brown tom with blue eyes) and Oakkit(dark brown tom with one green eye and one blue))

Apprentices:

- light ginger she-cat with darker ginger rings around her legs, tail, and one around her right eye, green eyes

2. Milkpaw- creamy-white she-cat with blue eyes

3. Venompaw- muscular ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Elders:

1. Larkstorm- white she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes

2. Flashtalon- black tom with blue eyes

Cavernclan:

Leader: Marshstar- dark brown tom with black paws and black tufts of hair on his ears, dark amber eyes

Deputy: Appleclaw- dark ginger tom with black paws and green eyes

Medicine cat: Breezelight- white she-cat with giant yellow eyes

Warriors:

1. Adderstrike- black tom with yellow eyes

2. Honeystripe- ginger she-cat with a white stripe down her back and green eyes

3. Brindleflight- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

4. Fernshadow- dark tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

5. Screechtalon- gray tom with blue eyes

6. Wolfcry- dark gray tom with ash-colored eyes

7. Hareleap- light brown tom with amber eyes

8. Rollingstone- dark brown tom with lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes

9. Flyingleap- white tom with blue eyes

10. Dappledstone- white she-cat with black dapples

11. Scorchflame- black tom with ginger paws and green eyes

Queens:

1. Gentleshadow- golden she-cat with clear blue eyes (pregnant with Marshstar's kits)

Apprentices:

1. Wingpaw- black she-cat with white tabby stripes and blue eyes

2. Falconpaw- tan tom with brown paws

3. Mousepaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blaze, blue eyes

4. Duskpaw- light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

Elders:

1. Willowhaze- dark gray she-cat with white dapples and blind blue eyes

Iceclan:

Leader: Snowstar- white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Deputy: Iceglade- brown tom with

Medicine cat: Destinyseeker- white she-cat with gray patches and green eyes

App: Hollypaw- black she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

1. Fogmask- gray tom with white paws

2. Fleetwind- white tom with yellow eyes

3. Robinflight- brown tom with ginger paws

4. Darkstalker- dark gray tom with gray eyes

5. Fallenvoice- light brown tom with black paws, mute

6. Streamsong- silver she-cat with blue eyes

7. Springfeather- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

8. Blackstripe- white tom with black stripe down his face

9. Bluestone: white she-cat with blue-gray paws and blue eyes

10. Thunderstorm- ginger tom with golden tabby stripes and yellow eyes

11. Sagefur- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

12. Wavecrash- blue-gray tom with nearly black eyes

13. Coalfoot- white tom with one black paw and blue eyes

Queens:

- white she-cat with blue eyes (Nursing Fogmask's kit Jaykit (dark gray tom with green eyes))

2. Tigersong- white she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes (Pregnant with Fleetwind's kits)

3. Briarbreeze- light brown she-cat with blue eyes (nursing Coalfoot's kits Copperkit (white tom with light ginger patches and copper-colored tail) and Cloudkit (white tom with gray patches))

4. Dreamfeather- elderly cream she-cat with green eyes (den-mother)

Apprentices:

1. Shiningpaw- golden she-cat with white paws

2. Brookpaw- light brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Elders:

1. Minttail- gray she-cat with green eyes

2. Reedwhisper- ginger tom with green eyes

Cats outside the clan:

Silver: silver tabby she-cat loner with sparkling green eyes (mother of Scorchflame's kits Bracken (golden tabby tom with green eyes) Holly (fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes) and Spirit (white she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes))

Reaper: black tom with dark amber eyes (rogue)

Angel: white she-cat with green eyes (kitty-pet)

Cloud: white she-cat with blue eyes (kitty-pet)

Other animals:

Mitch: young husky that leads a pack of stray dogs outside iceclan's territory, Mitch keeps these dogs from trying to kill the cats, he speaks cat and often if there is a major battle that he knows iceclan cant win, he will help the cats.


End file.
